Sleeping with a Broken Heart
by august5
Summary: Set between AOTC and ROTS and after ROTS, my own ideas of how Anakin was lead to the dark side and what happens to the rest of the characters. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW 4th Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything

**Summery: **I was very disappointed in the last three films. Characters simply needed more and here is my version of how and why Anakin turned and what it did to those around him.

"Master Obi-Wan, there is nothing more that can be done to save my life, I just simply need to know how my children will be protected when I am gone."

Padme Amidala spoke to Obi-Wan with full concern as she sat in her beautiful bedroom on Alderaan, staring out the window at what seemed like endless mountain peaks. Her hair was nearly gone by now, her body as frail as ever as her illness over took her body completely. In the past seven years, Padme fought with every ounce of her body to keep her children safe from the empire and most of all safe from their father, Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vadar. Seven long years ago, she made the heart-wrenching decision to give her son to Owen and Beru Lars, her brother and sister-in-law, and allow them to raise him under Obi-Wan's watch. Her daughter on the other hand was to be raised with her mother, under the false identity of Bail and Breha Organa's daughter, to protect her true identity and Padmes'. Not a day went by when she did not think of her son, Luke, the child she would never get to raise or know.

For seven years Padme raised Leia on Alderaan in their own private quarters of the royal family's home; Leia knew Bail was not her biological father, yet she still looked at him as the only father figure in her life. Bail's wife loved her as her own as well and Leia respected and loved her. Seven years after the fall of the republic, Yoda and Obi-Wan were able to keep the two children hidden from the empire and hidden from danger. Obi-Wan would come to Alderaan often to check on Padme and Leia and remained in close contact always in case anything was to happen to them. This was one of his visits, only this time Padme would have less than six months to live and once again had to make living arrangements for her daughter.

"Padme, Leia will stay here with Bail and Breha, and I assure you she will be safe. Luke is safe as well and hidden safely away from the Empire. I will not stop watching over your children Padme, never." With that he walked over to her chair, kneeled before her and gripped her hand, "I promise you."

She could no longer hide her emotions, tears streamed from her faced as the embraced in a long hug. After all the struggles, Obi-Wan had helped her with everything, even sending her holos of Luke when she asked for them.

"It's not fair Obi-Wan, I still have so much to do, I am not ready to die and leave my children behind. She said as she stood up and walked over to the holos of her two children. "I only have one request of you; I need to see my son before I die."

Before she could get the last word out, Obi-Wan simply stated, "You know that is too dangerous Padme or we would have already of let you go and see him." He turned to look at her; she was a wreck, not the intensely strong woman he knew years ago.

"No Obi-Wan, it is my last request and I do not care how dangerous it is. I need to see him one last time before it is too late. I need to meet my son once more." She was stubborn this time, never once blinking an eye as she said this to him.

"You know I can't Padme.." He began to say.

"Obi-Wan I am not asking you, I am telling you I am going to see my son before this illness destroys my body." And with that Padme left her bedroom leaving Obi-Wan to sit and think how he could pull this off without being detected by Vadar.

Ten Years Earlier


	2. Chapter 2

Ten Years Earlier

Her Excellency, Senator Padme Amadilla sat in her office on Coruscant going through data pads like the universe was going to end tomorrow. Only a few hours of work left before her vacation began and boy was it needed. She stood up, taking a break from her work to clear her mind from one thing and one thing only: Anakin. As she searched the landscape of Coruscant for anything other than a flying speeder, she found herself lost in thoughts that would over-whelm anyone. Not only was her work as a senator constantly nagging her mind but she was also a new wife, strugging to see her husband whenever they could both find the time off.

'I knew this going in, why is it bothering me so much now?' She thought to herself as she ran her fingers through her long curly brown hair. Sacrifice was nothing new to Padme, she had done it her whole life, helping people throughout the Galaxy that really needed the help. She put her work first for most of her life but she now yearned for a much more normal life; one without assassination attempts, one were she could hope to settle down and maybe start a family. But those thoughts quickly left her mind as she returned to the endless work on her desk. She looked at it and began working again, hoping Anakin would return from the war and fighting soon enough.

It had only been a few months since they had been married and although it was difficult seeing one another only when one had the short amount of time to do so, their marriage worked. They were soul mates bound to be together and although they were risking it all for love, they both were proud to do it. The great knight Anakin Skywalker and the beautiful senator from Naboo put their life's work aside to marry and the bond that they shared was a rare one indeed.

As Padme entered her apartment she noticed Dorme greeting her with a smile that could only mean one thing: news of Anakin. Dorme was the only handmaiden Padme could trust and she did trust her with one of the deepest secrets she had; her marriage. It was Dorme who would watch the holonet for any news of Anakin while Padme worked, it was Dorme who helped sneak Anakin past Padme's curious security guards late at night and it was Dorme who always woke up a half hour earlier to make sure he was out before his Jedi comrades would even notice he was gone.

"What is it?!" Padme eagerly asked almost jumping at the fact she would hear good news about Anakin.

"Milady, your husband will be returning to Coruscant tomorrow, fighting on the outer rim has ended and he will be staying here for a three day rest." She smiled at Padme and was a little taken back wen she jumped into her arms and hugged her.

"Sorry Dorme, I am just so happy, I haven't seen him in almost six weeks!" Padme did not need to explain this to Dorme. She saw all the happiness Anakin brought to Padme and vice versa, they were destined to be together.

That night Padme did not sleep, her husband would be home in a matter of hours and she would be in his strong arms once more. Instead she did all the work she could get done so no time would be spent doing work at home while her Jedi was home. No way. The next day came and Padme put on one of her most beautiful work gowns and headed off to start the day. Tonight she would finally see her husband. Her best friend.

The day started with its usual problems, some bills she wrote did not get approved, there is a new threat from the Separatists on a different planet and most of all she would be stuck in a meeting until almost dusk. Seeing Anakin would have to wait until tonight. Sacrifice.

Anakin Skywalker, great Jedi Knight and hero. The Chosen one. The one who will bring all balance to the force. Those were his labels on the outside but on the inside Anakin only cared about one label and that was being Padme's husband. Ever since the day he laid eyes on her, he knew she was his angel, the only one that could ever have his heart. She was the most important thing to him and he would lay down his life for her.

After weeks of battle that seemed to get no where, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were finally home on Crousnat to rest for three days before another misson began. Anakin, the hero and Obi-Wan, the great negcatior, were simply the best of the best when it came to a master and padawan. They knew one another like the back of their hands and fought so well that it seemed like the war would be over sooner because of their strength. Because they were brave and because they battled like no other. They were an unstopable team, like father and son and they truly did respect and love each other.

"Just where do you think you are going young one?" Obi-Wan said with a smile. The war had aged him, he was more gray now and did look a little older, but his sense of humer and wittiness always kept him young at heart.

"Young one? I just saved your life again master." Anakin smiled back at him.

"Your right, you deserve a night away from your old master, go rest Anakin."

"I will master, but first I have a few things to tend to before I can rest." With a smile Anakin left the Jedi temple and immediately left for Padme's apartment, 500 Republica. '_I can't wait to hold her.' _He thought to himself as he sped through traffic thinking about nothing but Padme.

When he arriced at her apartment he was greeted by Dorme which through him off for a moment but she did not even have a chance to tell him where she was, he was already on his way there.

Padme sat in a meeting that was never going to end. She was never going to get to see Anakin tonight. He must be wondering where she was because the meeting had run almost an hour over schedule and she was beginning to lose her drive for this meeting at all. Bail Organa, Mon Montha and a few select senators were discussing a new bill when the door to Padme's personal meeting area flew open. And there he was.

Her Anakin.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything.**

**Notes: Thank you to the people who have reviewed my story! It means so much to hear some positive feed back! So this is chapter 3 and I plan to work on this story as much as I can. I have so many ideas its hard to get them out but I will have the next chapter up soon! Anyway with that said, in this story I will not bring up specifics on Anakin and Obi-Wan's fighting in the clone war only the important stuff. Please be flexible with me it is my first fan fic! Thanks again ! **

Their eyes locked instantly filled with nothing but true love and passion. Padme did not hesitate, though; she was a senator of the republic after all. "Fellow senators, I am sure you know Jedi Anakin Skywalker." She stated as he walked further into her office.

"Hello Senators." Anakin said as he bowed his head slightly.

Padme did not freeze, she did not give any hint that she was filled with butterflies on the inside or any hint about how badly she wanted to jump into her husbands arms. The truth was Anakin could not wait to see her either and was beginning to worry about her whereabouts. Padme was the most important person in his life, his only family after the loss of his mother, and more importantly his future. Anakin had loved her since the day he first laid eyes on her, he knew deep in his heart that one day he would marry her and he told her so all those years ago.

Anakin looked into Padme's eyes after the small talk ended and saw the happiness for a brief second before she went back to being a senator.

"Our meeting ran a little over the scheduled time.."She said strongly as she stood up and spoke to her fellow senators. She did not want to sit there in a boring meeting any longer! "Anakin is escorting me back to Naboo in a few days and we need to discus the details." It was a lie but it was the fastest excuse Padme could come up with at the moment.

"Senator Amidala, we will discus this further when you return. Safe travels." Bail stated and with that the meeting ended.

Padme said her goodbyes, took one last good look around her office before closing the door and running into Anakin's arms.

"Anakin." It was all she could get out, tears filled her eyes and she began to cry tears of joy.

"What are you crying about my love?" He asked while holding her tighter than ever. It had been so long since they last saw one another; it was emotional for them both.

She removed herself from his embrace and took his head in her hands, "I've missed you."

"And I have missed you more, milady. I am sorry to barge in your office like this; I couldn't wait any longer to see you." He said honestly and began to kiss her deeply. She lost herself while he kissed her, the long weeks of not seeing one another had caught up to her and although she was the more level headed one of the two, she did not care that she was making out with a Jedi in her office. He was her Jedi and she was his senator. Husband and wife.

Anakin kissed her passionately, taking time to appreciate the feel of her skin and the smell of her hair. He pushed his tongue down her throat and she did not push away, she welcomed the feeling of ecstasy he brought to her.

Before they knew it, data pads were flying off her desk and Anakin was laying her down gently on top of it.

"Anakin..." She tried to stop him but she herself could not resist. "Anakin wait not here; what if someone comes in her or hears us?" She asked looking into his handsome blue eyes. By this time Anakin had nothing but his pants on and his growing hair was a mess. Padme began brushing it with her hands waiting for his reply.

"Padme, the door is locked and no one will bother us..." She looked at him questionably.

"I will sense someone coming, Padme." He smiled at her. "Do you forget that I am a powerful Jedi?" He asked half joking.

She did not wait for him to say more; instead she stood in front of him and undressed herself slowly, teasing him with every inch of skin that would be revealed. He was mesmerized by her and it did not take him long to undress as well. He took her warm naked body into his for a moment, held her and simply said, "I will love you until the day I die." With that they made love several times that night in her office, each time better than the last.


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...

I do not own anything.

The hours they spent together seemed like mere seconds when it came time to say good-bye; neither wanted to say it. The young husband and wife lay in bed wishing that the sun would not rise; but it would and soon enough it would be time to say good bye for another few weeks. Another few weeks of worry and loneliness; it had become their 'normal'.

"What are you going to tell the other senators?" Anakin asked whispering into Padme's ear. The last three days they spent together, never leaving her apartment but doing everything a normal married couple would. It was their moments of heaven and the joy that came from these few days lasted for months while they were apart.

"What do you mean?" She asked having no idea what he was talking about.

"When I came to your office, you told the senators I would be taking you back to Naboo..."

"Blast!" Padme jumped up and stared at her husband, shocked she had forgotten that simple little lie. That simple little lie had the potential to expose their marriage and that could not happen. They both knew it.

"You have to bring me to Naboo." She stated without another word. She stood up and began dressing herself, her mind pre-occupied with other stresses. Anakin sat up in bed and watched his angel dress, admiring her beauty for a brief few minutes.

"Okay?" She asked waiting for a reply.

"No." He said while shaking his head, "Its not possible I have to return to…"

"Ani please! I cannot lie about going home. They will find out and not to mention the council... what if they ask why I said that?!" Worry consumed her face and tears almost began to come to her eyes. It saddened Anakin to see her like this, carrying the stress of the galaxy and the stress of a new marriage all in one. He could not say no to her but this was really not under his control. The Jedi Council gave him orders and he carried them out; he had no real power when it came to his own life and what he wanted to do. Although it was his life teachings and life's work, when it came to Padme and her needs, he wanted to be normal.

She looked at him with desperate eyes; she was an honored senator and former queen but most of all his wife. He had to say yes.

"Okay, I will tell Obi-Wan and the council that you have requested me to bring you home…" He almost finished what he was saying before his angel jumped on top of him and kissed him deeply. Anakin pushed her curly hair away from her face and kissed her on the forehead. "You will have to tell them too Padme, it does not look professional coming from just me."

A smile grew across her face; from ear to ear she stared at Anakin and thanked him over and over. They would finally have at least a week in Naboo together and alone; as a real couple should. How did she get so lucky? Anakin was a loyal, faithful and loving man but the way he treated her it was like she really was his queen, his angel. Every time he came home and they had a few hours or days to spend together, she could feel her love growing stronger and stronger for him. It was unreal, something that she never felt; his love consumed her. Her lying about going to Naboo had helped her realize that hiding this marriage was not going to be as simple as she thought. Simply lying about needing Anakin to take her back to Naboo had caused serious stress on both of them and they still were not in the clear yet.


End file.
